The present disclosure relates to software updates, and, more specifically, to mobile application (app) updates for user devices.
The number of smart phones and other user devices capable of running mobile applications are growing. Likewise, the number of mobile applications available for smart phones and other user devices is also growing. Mobile applications can have frequent updates to fix problems and/or add features which can result in increased processing overhead, increased downtime, and/or increased data usage by a device executing the mobile application. Users can be dissatisfied by the inconvenience of numerous updates.